Peter and the werewolf
by jennifer.wood.165470
Summary: My Take on Peter's story.


Many years ago lived a boy called Peter he had lived in the deepest forest of Southern Russia with we are led to believe his grandfather .We do not know much about his parents but Peter never asked his grandfather who they were ? , where they came from ? Or what had happened to them ? But Peter and his grandfather looked after the dark wood they only heard hunters or owls . One day Peter decided to go in the wood alone he needed an adventure he got bored with looking after the animals and his grandfather was doing carpentry on an old rocking chair for old friend the Neurey's who had lived in the wood since childhood ,as for Peter he wanted to see more to the forest as he did he saw the local hunters putting up in the forest a poster of the reward of a wolf that had recently killed in the next door village . Peter looked at the poster he had only seen wild wolves not a wolf described on the poster 'Wanted Dead Or Alive WOLF ! It is grey and has been seen in the local towns and villages a reward for this fiend will be given . Details of wolf grey , large , yellow eyes and last seen in the boarders of Sochi where a family died in the night .' read the poster even more but Peter could not believe it a family killed by a wolf as he looked at the wolves picture a chill went down peter spine this was no ordinary wolf . It was the coldest winter in Southern Russia and the wood was covered in snow but peter 's grandfather had nearly finished the rocking chair as peter went to his grandfather his grandfather looked at him . ' Grandfather, what do you know about the wolf ?' asked peter to his grandfather but he did not reply he looked away . ' Grandfather, have ever seen the wolf ?' but his grandfather did not reply he was acting strangely 'peter feed the ducks and cat we have a lot to do no mentioning of the wolf ' replied his grandfather ' neurey 's are arriving soon 'but as peter turned away he had never seen his father act so strange not in a long time . 'Peter remember the logs for the fire ' shouted his grandfather as he left to feed the ducks and the cat ginger snap he left to go in the wood with his axe he wanted to know the truth about the wolf .In the forest peter was alone he had no idea why his grandfather was acting so strangely or why he refused to talk about the wolf , something was wrong till he ran into a girl called Natalie she had long blonde hair ,slim build and blue eyes only 5 '3 in height but he was only 6 foot , green eyes and had golden , black hair they were both friends since peter came to live with his grandfather and he had always liked her for a long , long time she was in her mid twenties and peter about the same age . 'Hi Peter , what are you doing in the woods ?' asked Natalie but peter stopped midway through an oak tree ' I am cutting wood for the fire because the neurey 's are coming to our cabin tonight ' replied peter . 'oh I see ' said Natalie as she kept looking at him but as he looked at her Natalie smiled . ' Have you seen the poster about the wolf ?' asked Natalie , peter nodded and could tell that Natalie was reacting scarred or she had a secret to tell peter .' Are you alright Natalie you seem distant ?' asked peter but Natalie looked at peter ' I am fine Peter but I won 't be staying here much longer I am getting married soon and I will be leaving here soon to live in Moscow with Alex 'said Natalie ' so this the last time I will be seeing you again ' but as she turned away peter 's world crashed to pieces in front of him he had loved Natalie for along time and now he had not had the chance to tell her he loved her they had been friends for along time and she left the peter was upset and angry as he was half way cutting the tree down the howls began to ring over the forest . Peter left he could not see Natalie as he ran to catch up with her he saw blood in the snow till he what looked like human blood in the clearing in the bushes he saw what looked like a small woman 's body he dropped his axe and saw Natalie bitten and bleeding as he lifted her up taking her back to the cabin she looked at peter and touched his soft wet tearful face ' I have always loved you peter let me go ' said Natalie quietly but as peter saw Natalie dying in front of him he kissed her lips and then she was gone . Peter held her body close to him he refused to let her go death of his close friend and the girl he loved shook his world as his grandfather came him he saw Natalie dead and in peter 's arms as his grandfather took Natalie 's body peter was left in shock . Before peter was born his grandfather was a tall young man and had been a carpenter all his life but before war broke out between the french and the Russian a new army came into the small villages wolves that were grey had crossed the border and these were no ordinary wolves but werewolves that came from a fallen army carrying a gene that they had since birth and now they had arrived before the french army ready to do battle with anyone that crossed its path and blood would be spilled to save the pack but peter 's grandfather Ivor had also been in love with a local girl her name Giselle a beautiful girl with brown eyes , slim build , 5 '2 and long black hair but as Ivor fell in love with her on the night of her twenty first birthday wolves came into the forest in the deep of night and as Ivor was about to meet Giselle a deathly scream came from the clearing near the creak Giselle had been found dead and only muddy paw prints were found at the murder scene , her dress was torn and bite marks were left on her neck ,wrists and body as if it looked like a planned murder and as Ivor held Giselle 's small body a hunt was already started for a wolf or a pack of wolves now history had repeated itself as now peter 's love for natalie had been wiped away by deathly murderous wolves and he could not believe how upset his grandson was holding natalie 's cold body as each village and town were told about the murder the hunters began to assemble ready to find the wolves in the forest . In the small village natalie had a small funeral and peter had refused to leave her grave side he never wanted her to go to moscow with alex as peter did not trust him and also alex was two years older than him both hated each other and natalie was just a mere prize to them but alex wanted a fight with peter blaming him for natalie 's death as both fought like two teenage boys in a playground peter punched alex on the nose making it bleed , while alex punched peter in the stomach then peter landed on the floor hitting his head he got up and punched alex three or four times in the chest and stomach till both men were held back by two local boys randolf and demitri as they saw peter and alex struggling the men held them back till petra came over . ' you should both be ashamed of yourselves peter , alex, natalie would of not want you to fight she is not a toy , she would of not wanted this alive or dead and your acting as like two teenage boys fighting over a toy 'said petra as she walked off but demitri and randolf did not let go of peter or alex before both would fight again ready to kill each other over natalie and both hated each other would fight to the death in natalie 's memory . In the towns and villages the hunters were still putting more posters up about the wolf and still there had been sighting all over russia but this wolf was no ordinary wolf this wolf was a natural born killer and anything that came in its way it would kill like a ragdoll .Papers had reported on it and the reward was getting higher by the day and with each kill it made the thirst of blood remained on its lips the taste of human blood and the blood he wanted in revenge for kill his mate by man who had killed her , each kill was female and families locked house windows, doors, animals like ducks , chickens , cats were put away of attack but still the wolf attacked families and animals without mercy but there had to be away to kill it this wolf was no ordinary wolf but a killer to man . The next few days in the forest peter sat beside the river he kept seeing natalie 's reflection in the waters edge he felt tears run down his face he could of saved her but all he felt was hurt in his heart and natalie was more than just a best friend but a loyal friend , one you could tell secrets too but as peter wiped his tearful face he saw nicola nurney the daughter of Josh and Abbey nurney she was 5 '3 , blonde , blue eyes , slim build and had always loved peter as a brother she never had and whenever natalie and nicola saw peter looking down or upset they would sit with beside the river bank and today peter needed to see nicola he was still in shock and grief for what the wolf had taken from him and alex , natalie all he could think of was how to kill the wolf for killing her . Nicola sat beside him Peter was upset but Nicola who was slightly older than Peter and Natalie held his hand as he looked at her he felt speechless and unsure what to say .'Peter , Natalie would not want to see you grieving like this but what ever killed her will be see the last of its all know the sentence is for death ' said Nicola holding Peter 's soft gentle hand . 'She was killed by a monster like that wolf on that poster and I wish I had killed it ' remarked peter in anger at nicola who could feel peter 's blood boiling with anger .Nicola looked at peter ' the trail starts soon and they will think you killed her but you know you did not your not the killing kind and if it is this wolf were did it come from ? Why is it alone ? Why did it kill natalie and your grandfather 's girlfriend ? Is there a blood bond between you and this wolf ?' asked fell silent or did his grandfather keeping a secret he did not know about himself and his family . Riots had started in the neighbouring towns from Sochi to Dombai about the wolf but as the hunters tried to help the wolf hungered for more human blood he was know as a killer and he would anything to get his revenge back on man . But the wolf hid in places so dark the criminal under world were to scarred to hide fear of attack by a beast that could kill within seconds without mercy or prayer , but the wolf who turned human had blood all over him he was an old soldier he was called Ranulf he was tall , he had dark hair and yellow eyes that shone like two gold coins he had the wolf blood gene since birth past on from his mother and father he had lived in the borders of the france and spain he had to join the french army he was faster than any of his fellow soldiers , killed within seconds as he crossed the borders of Germany into and crossed into Moscow where he fell in love with a girl called Maria she was beautiful , fair skinned , long black hair like silk , hazel eyes she was only thing he wanted as she was only eightteen years old and he was twenty one they were in love since meeting at Red Square .They had got married in secret and left to live in the Southern part of Russia till war broke out a civil war ,while Maria was pregnant they had to move on again not to be found by the army .In the months ahead Maria gave birth to a little boy called Peter and his grandfather Ivor looked after him between the mist of war the army moved in closer than ever before Maria ,Ranulf had to leave with her father close to Sochi there was no where to run to or to hide and as Peter was only an infant he had to be protected but as they were crossing into Sochi gun fire hit Maria and Ranulf had anger in his eyes that Maria 's saw a wolf with large yellow eyes and bigger than the average dog as it stood on all four howling madly as other wolves tried to help the murderer Marcus Neurey had murdered Maria in cold blood and as Peter cried the wolf pack grew but as the grey wolf ran off the biggest war of wolf and man had happend .But as Ivor took Maria and Peter to safety a new season of killing began between man and wolf , Marcus fled the scene with his army and now the wolves were killing the females of the families for the death of Maria as for Ranulf he could not return to his new born son, he was now a killer and the lust for blood grew stronger and now he was a wanted man or wolf in Southern Russia now he had nowhere to hide not from hunters or man .In the woods Peter started to cut the oak tree down he could not work out why Natalie got killed by the wolf ? Or what she had done to it ? Just like his grandfather many years ago the same thing played on his mind but Peter began to wonder why a wolf had not killed him or his grandfather as his cat ginger snap began to purr for attention and now she wanted feeding as did the ducks . 'Why did the wolf not kill me ?' said Peter quietly to himself 'Why did it not kill me or Grandfather ?' as his mind was thinking of a thousand questions till he saw something he never seen before in the cutting shed but a black and white drawn picture of his mother and father 'Peter ' yelled his grandfather ' you have to feed the ducks for market ' as peter went out he looked at his grandfather and silence fell between them . That full moon night peter was not hungry and he left the cabin and saw the horses in the stable he felt he had been lied to by everyone and everything as he saw a white duck come in quacking he saw her come over to him with the cat ginger snap they were his only family now till howling started over the forest and he could hear bolting hooves across the ground of the forest , Peter could hear more than just one howl but more than three or four as he stayed in the stable he could see through a crack in the stable the men who put the poster up with long hunting guns ,silver bullets and their eyes were red ready to kill the wolves at a price for murder their horses had silver armour and blood from previous hunts from deer to wolf now they wanted this new grey wolf as the next prize . Peter looked outside and saw the wolf run past him in the stable and jump into the hay stack hiding it was covered in human blood it had killed another family as peter got the pitchfork just about to kill the beast he looked into the wolves 's eyes as if he was compelled to put the pitchfork down as he did the wolf ran off ' you stupid man you let the wolf go it has killed another family and you let it go ' screamed the huntsman to peter 's suprise it was alex he felt anger at him' natalie would never fall in love with a man like that ' thought peter as he got his fist ready to punch him Petra came in and looked at peter ' you let the wolf go peter we could have had the reward money you let us down ' remarked petra 'go to hell ' said peter in rage ' as for alex , natalie would have married you she never liked your kind just because she was rich all you wanted was a title and her money 'said peter but alex laughed as peter punched alex in the face an almighty fight happend in the stables as petra was just about to get the pitchfork just about to kill peter a snarling wolf growled at her as she held the pitchfork at peter 's chest but the wolf saw petra turn around as she shook she dropped the pitchfork and ran out screaming as now the wolf with its golden eyes stalked over to alex but as alex got his gun out just about to shoot the wolf peter had the courage and got up punched alex he felt strong to face him with all the anger he had towards him over natalie's death and punched him in the stomach till alex fought back punch him till his nose bleed on his checked shirt and trousers ,till the wolf jumped in on the fight and bit alex in the neck ,peter on the arm he had now become a werewolf on a wanning moon night he felt changes he had never felt before his eyes burning ,feeling hot ,cold ,stronger than ox and felt the taste of human blood in his vains he now become a werewolf and he finished his attack on alex leaving him for dead but as he was a wolf he had no choice but to leave as he heard the wolf speak to him 'leave peter find shelter in another country you can deal being a wolf 'as he ran off alone in the wintry forest the other werewolf howled as it attacked neurey 's house killing nicola 's grandfather in revenge for maria 's death till the werewolf was shot with silver bullets but as peter ran he had nowhere to go he was now a killer . Months had past and days in the forest as peter 's grandfather looked for peter with heartbreak his only grandson had left Sochi without telling him and as he searched the winter had settled leaving him cold and tired till he collapsed on the ground with a heart attack and servere frostbite to his body but as he grew weak a grey wolf who had seen before came to him ' may you die in peace Ivor ,Peter is safe with our wolf pack he will see the world and will find another true love , we as wolves will guide him to our world ' said the wolf who had been injured by silver bullet shot .'Rest in peace wolf brother '. As Ivor closed his eyes the wolves howled from boarder to boarder till Peter now a wolf could hear it in Denmark from the port he had nowhere to go as he wiped his tears crossing on a ship to Stockholm he had little money and no job as he boarded the ship that set sail to Stockholm he saw a girl in a red cape , blonde hair , blue eyes , 5'3, her name was Rina red riding hood .


End file.
